Naruto: No Boy, No Cry: Part II
by Tsurumaki
Summary: The sequel to No Boy, No Cry formerly Until You Use Me Up Naruto X Anko Lemon MA rating


Disclaimer: First of all, I don't own Naruto or any of the characters

**Disclaimer:** First of all, I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. Secondly, this is a lemon fanfiction (by "lemon," I mean graphic depictions of sex), so if you're not 18 or you object to this type of writing, find another fanfic.

**Author's Note:** This is the follow up to No Boy, No Cry (since I got some requests for a sequel). Hope you all enjoy.

**--NO BOY, NO CRY--**

**Part II**

Naruto woke up to find himself staring at an unfamiliar ceiling. Confused, he lifted his head and glanced around the room; he'd definitely never been here before. The room was average sized with plain-faced walls on either side. The king-sized bed he found himself laying on faced what he could only guess must be the "parlor," meaning two adjacent sofas and coffee table. Junk of all kinds was strewn over the floor and furniture; clothes, magazines, papers, bottles. 'This person is more of a slob than me!' he thought. To his right, Naruto spotted a miniature kitchen, complete with fridge, stove, sink, counter and… owner?

Naruto squinted through his cloudy haze of his mind, trying to make out the figure facing the stove. The brown trenchcoat was a dead give-away. Suddenly alarm arrested his senses. 'Danger!' his brain screamed. 'Danger! Retreat! Retreat!' Quickly, he scrambled over the wrinkled bedsheets and tumbled to the floor.

"Oof!" he coughed into the brown carpet.

"So, you're finally up?" Anko asked with her back to him.

'Damn," Naruto cursed, inwardly. Anko shifted from side to side over the stove, working diligently at something. A moment later she walked over to where Naruto was lying and placed a warm steaming bowl of ramen down in front of him.

"Eat," she said, simply. Naruto cupped the bowl in both hands and examined it closely. It looked normal enough. "Here." Naruto looked up just in time to the pair of chopstick flying at him.

"Thanks." With a concerned frown, Naruto dipped his chopsticks into the ramen and pushed it into his mouth. 'Wow!' he thought, genuinely surprised. 'It's… GOOD. It's actually GOOD!'

Anko watched as the boy shoveled clump after clump of noodles into his mouth. From the way his eyes lit up, one would have thought he had stumbled onto a gold mine.

"AAAHHHHH," he sighed, placed the bowl back down on the floor. "That was great! Another please!"

"Get it yourself," she told him, motioning toward the stove. Naruto frowned as she plopped down on the sofa in front of him.

"Some host," he muttered.

"What's that?"

"Nothing!" After helping himself to a second bowl, Naruto sat down on the across from her and placed his noodles on the table. "Can I ask you a personal question?" he began, slowly. "How do you live like this?" A pair of kunai flew past his face and buried themselves deep into the wall. "Hey, what was that for?!" he snapped. "You could have killed me, you know!"

"Sorry, I guess my aim is off," she sneered. Naruto muttered something before slurping up another stream of noodles. After he was finished, he dropped the chopsticks beside the bowl and stretched. It felt good to finally have some food in his stomach. It seemed like forever since he'd last eaten. What HAD he been doing all day? Suddenly, images of the events in the woods flashed blindingly in his mind. He winced, pricked with a twinge of guilt. Had he really done that?

"What's with the face?" Anko asked, noticing his bitter expression.

"Before… In the woods… I… I don't know what I was… And… I mean… I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Besides, that was almost a week ago…"

"Huh?! I've been here for a week?!"

"Problem?"

"Well, no… It's just that after I-"

"-I said don't worry about it. To be honest, I thought it was kinda fun. Didn't you?" Naruto blushed.

"But… Does this mean you're gonna get pregnant?" Anko's grin suddenly vanished, replaced with a solemn frown. Naruto's mind flashed a red alert. 'Gah! What's with that face?! What did I say?!'

"I can't get pregnant," she said, softly. Naruto's entire body buckled. That was a tone he'd never heard out of her. Sure, they hadn't known each other that long, but he'd become accustomed to her cocky attitude and snide remarks. This was something altogether new. Anko rose from the sofa and turned her back to Naruto, then, tilting her heard forward, eased the collar of her trenchcoat down until it came to rest over the small of her back. The genin's eyes trailed her form until they met with a familiar mark on the back of her neck.

'CURSE SEAL?!' his mind screamed. 'That's just like-!' Naruto swallowed hard. "Does that mean-?"

"-Orochimaru…"

"He got you too…?"

"I guess you could say it's a reminder of my young and stupid days," she told him, forcing a smile. "But aside from marking me as a traitor to the village, this seal prevents me from ever giving birth…" Naruto shrank back with a pained look on his face.

'Dammit,' he thought. 'She's just like me… I'll bet the whole village resents her, now, all over one mistake.'

"I guess we all have scars," she finished, readjusting her coat, "to remind us what we've been through. Someone once told me that…"

"The old man…" Anko glanced back at him with a look of surprise. "Sounds like something he'd say," he grinned. "It's too bad… I was kind of hoping to take the title from him fair-and-square."

"You?" Anko asked, mockingly, reclining on the sofa. "Like you'd stand a shadow of a chance…"

"Hey, I've already shown you what I can do… Or did you forget already?"

"Don't think you're hot shit just because you've got a fox demon in you," she sneered. "Now that you know my little secret, I don't have a reason to hold back, anymore."

"Fine then… We'll have a rematch to prove once and for all who's stronger!"

"You're on…!"

xxx

The cool night breeze swept over the darkened forest, rustling the tree branches in slow, flowing waves. The silvery light of the crescent moon eliminated the forest floor in a pale glow. Naruto couldn't help but smile. It was like something straight out of a samurai story he'd once read. In a way, it was as corny as it was cool. Here he was, facing down one of the most skilled shinobi Konoha had to offer; a special jounin, no less.

"You ready?" Anko asked, her hands tucked away in the pockets of her billowing coat.

"I was BORN ready!"

"Then hear I come…" Anko's hands flew from her pocket, revealing a cruel-looking set of Anki. With a flick of her wrist, she fired the first set at Naruto, who easily took to the air to evade them.

"Shadow-Clone Jutsu!" he called out, completing his hand seal. Four duplicates surrounded the jounin in a puff of smoke, each one armed with a kunai.

"That all you've got? Quit holding back!" she sneered. The clones rushed her all at once, only to be cut to ribbons by her second string of anki blades. She glanced up just in time to dodge Naruto's flying kick and return it with one of her own. The blow connected fully with his face, sending him reeling back into a nearby tree.

"You're dead," he muttered, wiping the blood from his chin. "You're so dead!" Naruto scrambled up the tree to avoid another barrage of knives and disappeared into the canopy.

"What's this? Turning tail already? You're even more of a pansy than I thought you were," she laughed, derisively. A flying shuriken forced her to take a step back. "Sniping? Give me a break!" Another shuriken whizzed by. "You've got 'til the count of three to get back down here, or I'm coming up…!" Anko paused for a response, but was answered only by silence. "One… Two… Three!" Anko leapt into the air and landed on a sturdy tree limb. She spotted Naruto clinging to the branch adjacent to her and smiled. Naruto grinned back.

"And you call yourself a jounin elite? GET HER!" Before Anko had time to be surprised, a sea of clones flooded down from trees. There were hundreds of them; no, maybe thousands!"

'Shit!' she thought. Her hands shot to her hips and in a blinding flash, emptied her shuriken holster into the air around her. Clone after clone exploded into a cloud of smoke, but it wasn't nearly enough. The mass of clones latched onto her and fell to the ground in a heap. Naruto smiled from the canopy, content with his success.

BOOM! The mountain of Naruto-clones erupted and scattered clouds of smoke in every direction.

"What?!" Naruto protested. "How?!"

"You said it yourself," Anko called from the swirling dust below. "I'm a jounin elite. You think a simple clone ambush would take me out? I don't think you're taking me seriously at all… Let me fix that!" Dropping to a kneeling position, Anko pressed her right hand into the ground. An intricate ring of scroll markings instantly appeared around her and spilled out over the soil. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Three-headed Snake!"

"Crap!" Naruto spat. Out of a billowing haze appeared an enormous serpent with three writhing heads, Anko perched at the center.

"What's wrong?" she taunted. "You don't look so confident anymore, Mr. Hokage!"

"What are you talking about," Naruto laughed, nervously. "That's nothing special! I could do the same thing if I wanted too!" Anko raised a curious eyebrow.

"Show me…" Naruto dropped to the ground and squatted down in front of the massive snake.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Gamabunta!" Out of the ring of kanji and billowing smoke appeared a tiny frog sporting a face covered in war paint. "Oops," Naruto and Gamatatsu murmured in unison. The two looked fearfully up at the tower snake glaring down on them. "I'm in trouble," Naruto said, shakily. "Big trouble."

"Yeah you are," Anko replied. Snatching up the tiny frog, Naruto took to the trees, barely in time to dodge the snake's first strike. The ground exploded in a shower of dirt and rocks, battering the nearby trees.

'Dammit, dammit, dammit!' Naruto thought as he bounded from branch to branch. 'How the hell was I supposed to know she could summon snakes, too?!'

"GAH! I don't wanna die!" Gamatatsu squealed.

"Then SCRAM!" Naruto cocked his arm back and pitched the frog off into the distance. "He'll be alright," he told himself.

"But you won't." Naruto turned to see Anko and her snake looming right behind him, poised to strike. "Too bad." The head to the far left lunged out and snatched the genin up, branch and all. Anko sighed. 'I'll give him a few minutes before I let him out,' she thought, dryly. THUMP. THUMP-THUMP. THUMP-THUMP-THUMP! 'What the hell-?' The snake beneath her trembled violently, his skin pulsing at an erratic rate. 'No! He didn't-!' All at once, the three headed snake exploded into a hundred meaty chunks. Skin and guts were strewn all over, followed by slime-soaked Naruto-clones.

"I already said it once before," Naruto coughed, climbing to his feet. "There's no way I'm gonna die in the belly of snake! I'm going to be Hokage!" With that, he stumbled back into the trunk of a tree and slid to a squatting position. 'Dammit,' he cursed. 'Between all those clones and the summoning jutsu, I'm all out of chakra! I don't even think I could manage the Rasengan! All I've got left now is-'

"You're just full of surprises, aren't you? But at this point, you should be running on empty… Why don't you draw out the Nine Tails and make this a fair fight?"

"Fair fight? Ha! I don't need all that charka to beat YOU! That's like crushing a fly with a boulder!"

"I knew you'd always be a stubborn shit, even about this… Guess I'll have to scare it out of you." Suddenly, the forest fell rank with a foul chakra. It was as if the air itself had cast a shadow on the world. Naruto's eyes darted nervously from side to side.

'What's going on?! A jutsu?!' His eyes stopped on the patch of skin between her neck and shoulder. Tiny tear-drop shaped markings crept over her shoulder, spreading rapidly over her skin. 'The Curse Seal!'

"Look familiar?" she chuckled in a low voice. "I never got around to the second activation, so this is about as far as I can go… But a level one transformation should be more than enough to draw out the Nine Tails." An eruption of red chakra confirmed her statement.

"Heh heh… Alright, but just remember… YOU ASKED FOR IT!" The two shinobi rushed at each other and collided in hurricane of chakra. The whole forest flashed white, then faded. When the dust finally settled, Naruto was laying on his back with Anko seated comfortably on his torso.

"What… the hell… was THAT?" he wheezed. "That jutsu… it was...amazing." Anko used the bottom of her coat sleeve to dab away the blood at the corner of her mouth. The curse seal's transformation had receded back to the original mark. It hurt, but only slightly.

"You weren't half-bad, yourself," she replied, casually.

"Get off me," he gagged. "I can't brea-!"

"Don't bother struggling… Your chakra control is decent at best, but you've expended way too much power… I doubt you'll be bale to move for the rest of the night." 'I'm surprised he hasn't passed out yet,' she added, in thought. 'I guess he's got more stamina than I gave him credit for.'

"I said get off!"

"What's this?" Anko leaned over and yanked Naruto's waistband around his thighs, freeing his erect member.

"Hey!" he protested with blush. "What the hell are you doing, now?!"

"Wow, Naruto," she said, flatly. "A hard-on? What, do you LIKE getting the shit kicked out of you?"

"OFF!" Ignoring the resistance beneath her, Anko reached over and took the erection in hand. She stared quietly down at it, wrist moving in long, slow strokes. Naruto's resistance quickly ended. 'Is this really happening again?' His mind immediately went into red alert as his length was enveloped in an a sudden warmth. The boy nearly jumped out of his skin as his brain searched frantically for an explanation. It felt moist and soft. 'Is… Is that her MOUTH?!' No matter how much he struggled, he could muster the strength to lift his head from the ground. Pleasure quickly claimed his sense, putting and end to all thoughts.

Anko's head bobbed steadily over the genin's waist. Her tongue brushed his shaft every few strokes, sending bolt of electricity up his spine. He didn't want to move anymore, Naruto decided. He didn't want to resist. He was perfectly content watch her back as head moved up and down, he mouth sucking firmly at his hardened flesh. He was lost in the feeling, consumed by the building pleasure. He didn't even notice his mistake until after it had been made; after his body stopped trembling on the last waves of gratification.

Naruto opened his eyes and gazed foggily up at Anko. She stared back at him with vacant eyes. 'What's with the look?' he wondered. A swift fist to the abdomen deepened his confusion and negated whatever fleeting contentment he had left.

"OOF" he gasped. The hit was so concrete, his hands bounced reflexively up from his sides. "Damn you," he hissed. "What he hell was that for?!" Anko turned her head off to the side and spit a single white glob out onto the ground beside them. 'Oh,' Naruto realized. 'Still didn't have to hit me…!'

Pivoting the boy's chest, Anko spun around to face him. Her hands made quick work of her skirt and tossed it off to the side. Naruto grunted questioningly up at her, but only received a devilish grin. Using her knees as for power, the jounin began to scoot forward over his chest until her labia sat only centimeters away from his mouth. The musk smell rolled over Naruto like a tank, though, somehow pleasant in it pungency. Naruto looked up at Anko, then back at her crotch. 'Are you kidding me?! There's no way I can-!' Naruto's eyes fell to the soggy spot on the ground beside them and reservation quickly gave way to guilt. 'Oh well,' he thought.

Curling his lips, slightly, the boy eased his tongue out and gave her fold an experimental lick. The taste was inexplicable. It wasn't "sweet," or "tangy," at all; nothing like what the perverted old sage described to him. It wasn't even good; just acceptable. Yes, that was it, acceptable. He licked her again, this time more boldly. No response. Again. Still nothing.

Finally, mustering up all the gut he had, Naruto buried his face between her legs and ate with a vengeance. He had no clue what he was doing, but he was determined to give it everything he had. His mouth flapped about sloppily, slurping at anything and everything. His tongue worked frantically, up and down, side to side, playing along whatever fold he stumbled onto. Frankly, he was lost. Having little experience with opposite sex, he found it nearly impossible to discern one section from another. His only strategy was to concentrate on the spot that elicited the most moans. It was like a memory game. Just when he thought he had it down, Anko's hands rushed down and took hold of either side of his head. Roughly, she shoved his face into her and began grinding mercilessly into him. She lowered her head, eyes closed, face tense with effort. She looked as though she were struggling to find something, searching, but for what?

Naruto gave up those thoughts and returned to his work with new vigor. The python's hold she had on his skull was almost painful, but he continued.

"Yeah," she murmured. "Yeah, that's it… Mmmmm…" Her words trailed off into inaudible whispers, but her grip continued to strengthen.

'My head's gonna explode!' he thought, squeezing his eyes shut.

"C-cuming," she choked. Suddenly, her pelvis faltered, then, much to Naruto's surprise, broke into a series of uncontrollable spasms. Anko's forehead wrinkled as her mouth alternated between a contorted grimace and silent gaping. As the last convulsion rippled through her, the jounin released her death-grip on Naruto's head and slid roughly to the ground. Naruto frowned at the dry, sticky sensation that plagued his cheeks. Part him felt as though he could do without the whole ritual, but even so, a flame of pride glowed silently within him. It felt good to please Anko. In a way, he looked up to her and liked being able to make her happy, despite the cramp in his jaw.

"Good," she panted, sitting up beside him.

"Yeah," he smiled in agreement.

"Want to go, again?"

"Hold on… I think I broke something." The two looked over at each other and burst into a breathless fit of laughter. And there they lay, half-naked under the silvery glow of the moon. 'I could get used to this,' Naruto thought to himself.


End file.
